Being One Of The 'In' Crowd
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: Yamato 'Matt' Ishida = Most Popular boy in school. Sora Takenouchi = ?? a no-body??. Why does Sora want to be a cheerleader? Is it so she can be Miss Popularity? Sorato and Michi! Plz R & R!!!! ~_^
1. Plan To Be 'In'?

Body I was bored so I thought I'd write this, I know I should be doing the 6th chapter for Quest For The Warriors but I have writer's block on that one but hopefully I'll get it up next weekend, anywayz I did this on the spur of the moment, dunno why. And this is a major hint to what couple of the Matt/Sora/Tai love triangle is gonna be in Quest For The Warriors ~_^ 

Ok, first this is like three years after the Malomyostismon battle but none of the older DD's were really involved with 02, this is japanese version, well for the schools they went to anyway , so Tai, Matt and Sora are 17, Joe is 18, Izzy and Mimi 16, Yolei is 15, T.K, Kari, Davis and Ken are 14, and Cody is 11. To confirm, in Japan, Tai, Matt and Sora were 14 and went to Odaiba Jr High in the eighth grade and T.K and Kari were 11 in 5th grade and attended Odaiba Elementary so add 3 yrs onto that, well actually 4 cuz I want Tai ect as seniors but they'll still be 17, K? And Mimi is back from America and Ken is in Odaiba High not a school in Tamachi. 

And just so everybody knows, this is NOT a Taiora so to those who support the couple, uh too bad but plz don't give me any flames cuz this isn't a Taiora but a Sorato. Yes that's right, a SORATO, sorry but I support Sorato not Taiora. 

If this 1st part is boring, give it time, let it grow. LOL ok ok on2 D fic... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Being One Of The 'In' Crowd

"Hey Sora wait up!" Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya yelled out to his bestfriend in the school hallways. 

"What Tai?" Sora Takenouchi replied. 

"Nothing, just wanted to walk you to homeroom, that all" 

"Riiight, is that all?" 

"Yeah... uh actually you know tonight is the dance right?" 

"Oh I dunno, I mean everyone is talking about it, how could I possibly know?" 

"Yeah um well I'll take that as a yes. Anyways I was wondering... are you going with anyone?" 

"I'm not going at all" 

"What? Why?" 

"Dances are lame, everyone thinks its a place to find love or something" 

"But Sora, I would of thought you were more into love, you're the bearer of love after all" 

"Yeah well... I'm just not going" 

"But Sora, c'mon just come" 

"Why?" 

"Well I uh wanted to ask you to come to the dance with me, so will you? I would really like you're company" 

"Aww, how sweet, Tai acting like a gentleman?" 

"Aww, c'mon Sora" 

"Don't you have lots of girls lining up to go to the dance with you anyway? You don't need me" 

"But I want YOU, I don't care about the other girls... please Sora, as a best friend favour?" 

"Oh all right, but I'm only staying for a while, got that?" 

"Sure, just as long as you come" Tai said as Sora entered her homeroom, " see you tonight Sora, at 7, I'll pick you up" 

"Sure, seeya at lunch" 

Sora walked to her desk which was next to the wall in the middle. If you sat right up front you were a nerd, if you sat at the back you were popular, so Sora sat in the middle which was the 'inbetween' people. Just then there were a lot of noises coming towards the door. Sora looked to see lots of girls surrounding their 'God', the guy who ruled Odaiba High, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. He was a stud, that was for sure, with chin length golden blond hair and beautiful sapphire eyes, how could he not be? Sora had to admit he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen but she didn't understand why girls would be so desperate as to throw themselves on him. Literally. 

Matt strode by Sora, glancing at her and then taking his seat at the back. Sora hadn't really talked to Matt in 4 yrs, not since Jr High, the year the new DD's saved the Digi world. They said hi ocassionally... sometimes, but that was all. Matt seemed to drift apart from the rest of the DD's because of... well life. Sora couldn't understand why they all just couldn't have a little reunion but she guessed everyone else was getting on with their life as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was lunchtime and Sora took a seat next to Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi at their usual table. 

"Hey, Izzy" 

"Hello Sora, I hear from Tai that he asked you out" 

"What? No he didn't ask me out, I'm just gonna go with him to the dance tonight" 

"Riiight" Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Tai's little sister, said. It was lucky that all the DD's had the same lunch period. 

"What? Tai asked me to go as a favour" 

"Asked you to go where?" Asked a tall, strikingly handsome blond with blue eyes, as he set down his tray and took a seat next to his girlfriend Kari. _He's almost as handsome as his brother_, thought Sora. 

"To the dance" Izzy supplied the blond, Matt's little brother, Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi. 

"Knew he would" 

"What do you mean by that T.K?" Sora demanded. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue sitting down, followed by Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji and Mimi Tachikawa. 

"Sora said yes to go to the dance with Tai" T.K told them. 

"But Sora, I thought you liked Ma-" Mimi started but stopped, noticing Sora was glaring at her. 

"Thought she liked who?" Kari asked, curious. 

"Oh no one, just some guy, he's not important" Mimi said, airlessly. 

"Oook, so Sora's going with Tai, who are you guys going with?" T.K asked. 

"Oh, I'm going with Akira Kimuri, you know that totally hot guy in the Teen-Age Wolves?" Mimi gushed (A/N I don't know the last names of the band members so I'm just making it up and I also don't know what name goes to what face so I just make it up also). 

_The Teen-Age Wolves, that was Matt's band, the band I'm secretly obsessed with, I just love their song Tobiri~Door_, Sora thought. 

"He's shaggy brown hair is so lovely, he almost plays bass as good as Matt" Mimi gushed on. _Matt plays a bass. Correction, a Jazz RI Electric Bass Guitar_, thought Sora (A/N Did I get that right? If I didn't... oh well) 

"That's nice Mimi, so anyway Ken, Yolei, you two going with eachother?" T.K asked, cutting in. 

"Yes, Ken asked me today!" Yolei yelled happily while Ken blushed. 

"That's great Yolei" Sora said, glad they weren't talking about anyone or anything related to Matt. 

"Well I'm going with that chick, Rana Shikami, y'know who plays on the girls soccer team?" Davis put in. 

" Yep, she's kinda cute I guess but I thought you would go for a girl on the junior cheerleader squad. Did you realize you weren't worthy of them?" 

"Hey!" Both Davis and Kari said. 

"I am worthy of them!" Davis shouted. 

"And you're making us sound like snobs T.K!" Kari, a cheerleader on the junior squad, said. 

"Sorry Kari, just trying to make a point to Davis" T.K apologized to his girlfriend. 

_But they are snobs, well the senior squad anyway_, thought Sora. The junior squad were freshmens and sophomores and the senior squad were the juniors and seniors._ They take all the guys... wait a minute, when did I suddenly care about guys? All the guys they like and think are 'worthy' of them are conceited jerks anyway and at least they stay away from the 'ordinary' guys so the rest of us girls can date them. But what if I wanted to date someone on top? Well I couldn't anyway, HE was an A-list, the most popular boy in school, official cheerleader territory, no way can I date HIM and no way will HE ever choose to date me. I wasn't an A-list, I think I'm a B-list, leaning more towards the C-list. Playing tennis didn't exactly get me guys or popularity cause I was more of a student as in a straight A student that didn't have time for socialising with ditzy girls. But my friends were sure popular. Kari, most popular freshmen girl, T.K, most popular freshmen boy, Mimi, most popular junior girl, even more so than the 11th grade cheerleaders, Mimi had quit cheeleading, saying clothes and fashion were the 'THANG' not jumping around getting sweaty._

__"Sora? Sora! You listening?"Izzy asked. _Huh? Must of zoned out... _

"What Izzy?" 

"Just telling you Tai has chosen to sit with the soccer jocks today, and I have to go now, meet up with a teacher, catch you guys later" Izzy said as he got up and dashed off. 

"Oh yeah, Ken, we're meant to meet that science teacher about that uh accident, c'mon" Yolei said, grabbing Ken's arm and dragging him away. 

"I gotta jet too, small talk bout soccer with the Coach" Davis said as he too disappeared. 

"Lunch is nearly over, I gotta go get my notebook out of my locker in the other end of school before maths class or I'm doomed" Sora said as she got up. 

"I'll go with you" Mimi said. 

"Bye you guys" Kari said as she and T.K headed for the freshmen 'popularity' table. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You didn't have to come with me Mimi" Sora told her. 

"Hey, we need to talk. I think it's about time you did something with your ever growing crush on Matt" Mimi relpied. 

"Mimi, what can I do? It's not like he'll ever like me" 

"Sure he will" 

"Oh yeah right. There are tons of other girls he can choose besides me, I'm a no-body, like he'd ever pick me out of a crowd" 

"Well then we have to think of something" Mimi said as they reached Sora's locker. Sora opened it and grabbed her maths notebook. 

"Hey I've got it!" Mimi said excitedly. 

"What" 

"We can leave notes inside Matt's locker, you can be his secret admirer, oh that is soooooo romantic!" 

"I don't think so Mimi" Sora said skeptically. 

"Oh c'mon, what's the harm" 

"Well for one thing I can be totally humiliated" 

"And another thing?" 

"..." 

"Ha! So that settles it, let's go to his locker before lunch is over!" Mimi said as she grabbed Sora. 

"Here, this is his locker" Mimi said as they stopped in front of locker 777. _I already knew that_, thought Sora. 

"So what do I do now?" asked Sora. 

"Here write a note on this" Mimi said, giving Sora a pale red paper and a pen. 

"What should I write?" 

"Um... how bout Matt, U have a secret admirer, do U know who I am?, to start off" 

"I dunno, that's kind of blunt" 

"Well its on the spot and you'll have him guessing" 

"well... ok, if you say so" Sora wrote the note and signed it with a heart. 

"Quick, put it in, the bell just rang!" 

"Ok, ok" Sora tried to push the note in the gaps but it wouldn't go in. 

"It won't go in!" 

"Well then you'll just have to open it!"  
"How!" 

"I don't know but hurry up!" 

Sora placed her hand on the locker and pulled. She thought it was locked so she pulled hard but it wasn't so the locker swung open and Sora stumbled back as a load of notes, flowers, and gifts came tumbling out. 

"Mimi, what do I do now!" 

"I don't know, everyone's coming!" 

Sora started scooping up the gifts as fast as she could back into the locker. She wasn't even halfway through done when a sexy voice said behind her "What are you doing?". Sora turned around and came face to face with... someone's mouth? She looked up and found she was looking at a set of the most beautiful azure eyes._ Oh. My. God. It's Matt_. 

"Well?" Matt asked. 

"Uh, well um" Sora answered. 

"We saw some girl open your locker and all these gifts came out so Sora decided to pick them up for you" Mimi cut in. 

"Thanks" Matt said after awhile, Sora not knowing if he bought it or not. Matt continued picking up the things and shoving them into his locker and grabbed his books. 

"Well, I gotta get to class, see you guys around" Matt said, and walked off towards the cheerleaders that were waiting for him, also the ones that had been giving Sora an evil eye when Matt was picking the things up. 

"I totally screwed up Mimi!" Sora said, after Matt was gone. 

"At least the note's in there" Mimi said. 

"That means for sure he's gonna know it was me!" 

"Did you see all the notes that came out?! I think he would have a hard time guessing which note is from who!" 

"Maybe you're right, but either way, I won't be able to have him!" 

"Well actually... you know cheerleading try-outs are coming up right?" 

"What! You don't mean you want me to try out to be a whore do you!" 

"Hey! I was a cheerleader back than you know!"  
"Oh, sorry, but really Mimi!" 

"It's a good idea! You've been telling me Matt will only go out with his 'people' so become one of his 'people'! It's simple!" 

"Mimi, I don't want to join a group where all are bitches and besides I can't cheer and jump around!" 

"I could teach you, it's easy if you know how and besides, I've been thinking of joining again so you'll have me around" 

"You're gonna join? Why?" 

"I kinda miss it so c'mon Sora, me and you" 

"Mimi, I am not gonna become a cheerleader, I'm a tennis player!" 

"Yeah but before that you were a soccer player so you might as well change again" 

"No, Mimi" 

"Sora, c'mon, do you want Matt's heart or not?" 

"I do but-" 

"Nope, you're joining" 

"Mimi, joining the cheer squad for a boy is extreme!" 

"Not when the boy is Yamato Ishida!" 

"... I'll think about it" 

"C'mon, you want Matt and you better take him soon before some other chick takes him" 

"...ok I'll try-out because I won't make it anyway" 

"Of course you will!, now about this date with Tai, you shouldn't lead him on you know" 

"I'm not leading him on! It's just a friend taking another friend out and he knows it!" 

"You sure?" 

"Positive" 

"Well then tonight at the dance you can impress Matt! Oh you have to get new clothes! Let's go shopping after school" 

"Alright, but we're not spending more than 30 minutes at the mall" 

"What?! That's ridicolous! 3o minutes is too short! Everyone knows you have to spend at leats 3-4 hrs there!" 

"3-4 hrs! Mimi that isn't gonna happen! 1 hr!" 

"3" 

"2" 

"Ok 2 hrs, shit, we're late to class!" 

"Oh boy, see you after school Mimi!" Sora said running off to class. _Matt Ishida will be Sora's in a matter of time, with my expertise_, Mimi thought to herself as she ran to class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Told you I was bored, dunno why I wrote it, plz R & R anyway but no flames 


	2. Dance Night

Body **Here's the next chapter. Thanx to the peeps who reviewed! Plz R & R!**

****

**And I think this weekend will be the last time I update cuz, horrors, my yearly examinations start in like 2 weeks and I have to study, duh. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Being One Of The 'In' Crowd******

****

****Promptly at 3, Mimi and Sora took off to the mall and went into a dress shop. 

"Oh, I think this will look good on you!" Mimi said, holding up a silk black and lace dress. 

"It's a bit... showy, isn't it?" Sora said, skeptically. 

"You seriously aren't even thinking of getting that dress are you!?" A voice behind Sora said. 

"Yeah, seriously, that dress is too good for someone like her" Another voice said. 

Sora whirled around to face 5 cheerleaders. 

"Excuse me guys, but I think Sora will look wonderful in it" Mimi said with a frown. 

"Oh, Mimi, we didn't realize you were there" The first voice exclaimed, the captain of the senior cheerleaders, Eiko Sato. 

"Yeah, like, so, do you want to go to the food court with us?" Asked the second voice, Gina Kitao. 

"Ok, we will, just let us pay for the dress and we'll meet you guys there, ok?" Mimi said. 

"Sure, see you there" Eiko said, and walked past Sora, giving her a slight glare so Mimi wouldn't notice. 

As the cheerleaders all went, Sora turned to Mimi and said, 

"I don't think they like me" 

"Of course they do, Sora, stop being so paranoid, now let's buy this dress" Mimi exclaimed as she walked up to the counter. 

After they paid, the duo headed for the food court. They went up to the tables that the cheerleaders and company occupied. 

Sora trailed behind Mimi but she glanced at everybody. She noticed Matt was there, with a cheerleader in his lap. 

"Hey Mimi! and um..." Said Eiko. 

"Sora" Mimi supplied, kinda getting pissed off at Matt who was just doing nothing and not telling the other guys this was Sora. 

"Yeah, Sora" Eiko said, fakely. 

"So anyway, Matt, who are you going to the dance with?" Mimi asked. 

"He's going stag" Eiko said for Matt. 

"Oh, ok" Mimi said, secretly glad that he was so he could be Sora's. 

"So... Matt, aren't you gonna say thanks to Sora again for picking up your locker contents?" Eiko asked, as the cheer squad snickered and Sora turned red. 

"So... Matt, aren't you gonna say thanks to all these girls for filling up your locker in the first place"Mimi said, glaring at them as they turned red, "C'mon Sora, let's go, I still have to find a dress" 

So Sora and Mimi walked away from the others, where the guys were laughing at the girls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Wow, Sora, you look stunning" Tai said as he opened the passenger door of his car. 

"Thanks" Sora said with a slight blush, "You look handsome yourself" 

"You think so?" Tai asked modestly. 

"Of course, there has to be a reason as to why girls like you so much" 

Tai chuckled and walked over to the driver's side. He got in and drove out of the driveway, and headed to Odaiba High. 

~*~ 

Once they got there, Tai parked the car and opened the passenger side for Sora. They walked up to the gym doors where they could hear music blaring out loud. Tai opened the door and as soon as he stepped in with Sora, hand in hand, girls were glaring at at her. 

_That's understandable_, thought Sora, _after all, Tai is hot but they should know Tai's just my best friend not my boyfriend, he's only goofing holding my hand._

__Tai was wearing tight black jeans and a white polo shirt with the top button undone. Casual, but hot. 

"So Sora, how bout a dance?" Asked Tai. 

"Sure" Sora answered, looking around the room searching for Mimi... or Matt. 

"C'mon" Tai said as he led her onto the dance floor. 

The music was a slow one, so Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's neck as he wrapped his arms arond her waist. They danced silently until Tai broke the silence, saying, 

"Sora, I'm glad you accepted my invitation to this dance" 

Sora giggled, Tai was acting so... well, not Tai. 

"Hey, it's what a friend would do" Sora said. 

The sparkle in Tai's eyes shimmered down a bit as Sora said this, but he smiled anyway. Sora smiled in return then looked passed him to the door. She was hoping Matt would come soon, and as if she had wished it, Matt walked in, followed by some jocks and cheerleaders. He looked down right gorgeous, Sora thought, he was wearing tan white pants, a red collar shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows. Over that, he had on a blue vest that was open. (A/N I've got a pic of Quatre from GW wearing this and he looks HOT ::drool:: and since he's a blonde... ^^) 

All the girls were in bliss seeing Matt, after all, he was the hottest guy in school, and everyone watched as Matt strolled over to the punch table with his 'gang' following him. All the other girls in the gym that were considered good enough to talk and be seen with Matt left from where they were in the gym, including from the dance floor, leaving their dance partners, and headed towards the school hunk. The other girls that weren't considered 'cool' were left to just stare at the stud muffin. 

_God, Matt is soooooooooooo so hot, he makes my mouth water, he looks so good..._

"I see Matt attracted everyone's attention, including you" Tai said, breaking into Sora's thoughts, and walking away from her. 

"Huh?" Sora said as Tai walked off. _Why'd he go?_

__"Sora, go talk to Matt" Mimi said, walking up to Sora. 

"But Tai just walked off, I gotta go after him" Sora said because she was his best friend, adn also using it as an excuse cause she was afraid to go talk to Matt. 

"He did? What'd you do?" 

"I don't know, he said _something_ and then he walked off" 

"... Are you sure Tai knows this isn't a date?" 

"Of course he knows! Why would he think it's a date!?" 

"Because he asked you to this dance, as in, a date" 

"That's ridiculous! Tai doesn't like me and well, I don't like him that way" 

"Yeah well, it seems like he thought you did because you agreed to go with him" 

"Yeah, but as a _friend_" 

"Seems he didn't take it that way" 

"Then I'll just have to let him down gently" 

"But he'll be devastated!" 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" 

"... I dunno! Ok, I'll go talk to him and you go talk to Matt" 

"But-" 

"Go talk to Matt, Sora" 

"I can't even reach him with all those girls around him!" Sora pointed out. 

"Hmmm... I'll get Matt outside for you, wait for him out there ok?" 

"But you're supposed to go after Tai" 

"Yeah, I will, after I get Matt outside" 

"Ok" Sora mumbled as he trudged on to the doors, opposite of where Tai had left. 

As Sora disappeared, Mimi walked to the crowd surrounding Matt. 

"Excuse me" Mimi said as the other girls parted to let Mimi through. 

When she reached Matt, she saw a couple of girls hanging off his arm. Mimi cleared her throat. Matt looked at her, quirking his eyebrow. _Adorable_, Mimi thought. 

"I want you to come outside with me, Matt, and I won't take no for an answer" Mimi said as the jocks began to whistle. 

"Ok, sure" Matt replied. 

The girls stared enviously at Mimi but what could they do? This was Mimi Tachikawa after all, the most popular junior girl. 

Mimi led Matt outside, with all eyes watching until the door shut. 

"So?" Matt asked, once they were alone. 

Mimi looked around, not answering. 

"Uh, Mimi?" Matt asked. 

"Sora?" Mimi called out. 

"Sora?" Matt asked, puzzled. 

"I'm here" Sora said timidly, coming round the corner. 

"So you didn't run off, that's good" Mimi said as Sora blushed. 

"... So?" Matt asked again. 

"Oh, I'm meant to meet someone now so toodle doo" Mimi said, rushing off around the corner Sora had just appeared from. 

Silence. 

"So... Sora, how long its been since we last talked?" Matt asked, breaking the silence. 

"Uh... today in school" Sora couldn't help saying. 

Matt grinned at that, which surprised Sora, but she couldn't help grinning back at him. 

"So, why did Mimi drag me out here? Did she want to speak to me or did you?" Matt asked. 

"... I wanted to speak with you" Sora said quietly. 

"What about?" 

"Well, you see-" 

"Matt, oh Yamato!" A voice said suddenly. 

As Eiko, Gina, and some other cheerleaders came into view, Sora saw Matt's face lit up instantly, not that it was down talking with her. 

"Hey, you ladies sure look good in the moonlight" Matt said as they giggled. 

"Don't we always look good?" Eiko asked with a giggle. 

"Of course" Matt replied with a dashing smile. 

_Since when did they start calling him Yamato?_ Sora wondered. 

"So Mimi's gone?" Gina asked. 

"Yeah, I'm talking with Sora here" Matt said. 

"Oh, yeah, Sora" Gina said airily, "C'mon Matt, the man of the ball should be inside" 

"Yeah" Eiko said, latching onto Matt's arm. 

"Sora?" Matt said. 

"I'll stay out here for the moment" Sora replied. 

"Oh, ok" Matt said as Eiko led him inside. 

Once Matt and Eiko were inside, Gina and the other cheerleaders turned around to face Sora. 

"So" Gina said. 

"So?" Sora replied. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"What?" 

"You can't be seen with Yamato, that's not how it's run" 

"Why? Cause I'm not one of you?" 

"Yes, exactly" 

"Well bet on me being one of you soon" Sora said, feeling confident all of a sudden that she was going to a cheerleader. This little 'meeting' tonight had shown her how much she really wanted Matt and how much she didn't want any of these girls to have him. 

"Come again?" 

"I'm trying out for your squad" 

The other girls started laughing. 

"You? One of us!? That's ridiculous!" 

"I'll show you how ridiculous it is when I make it" Sora said angrily, storming off inside the gym. She had a new determination to win Matt over now. Definitely. 

~*~ 

"Tai?" Mimi asked once she reached the other side outside the gym, the carpark. 

"Tai?" Mimi called again. 

She started walking around the lot until she saw a figure on a hood of a car. She walked towards the person, and saw Tai staring up at the stars. 

"Tai... are you, are you ok?" Mimi asked. 

Tai didn't look at her, just continued looking at the stars and replied, "Yeah, sure" 

"Sora-" 

"Sora... she's not important anymore, she doesn't want me, correction, she never wanted me, I was just too blind to see" 

"Tai, Sora was, is, the wrong girl for you, but there are tons of girls out there who would love to be with you" 

"Yeah maybe, but they're not Sora" 

"Of course they're not Sora, there is only one Sora, but there is always another girl, don't you believe everyone has a soulmate?" 

"Sora's my soulmate, but she obviously doesn't like fate, cause she's ditching me" 

"Tai, Sora is not your soulmate, you guys are best friends nothing more, sorry to sound harsh but live with it. You'll know your soulmate when you see her" 

Tai was silent. Suddenly, a bright ball of kight shot across the sky, it was a shooting star. 

"Make a wish" Mimi whispered. 

More silence. 

Then Tai spoke up, still looking at the sky, "You know what I wished for?" 

"No, what?" Mimi asked. 

"That I would see my soulmate" Tai whispered as he turned his head down and looked Mimi in the eyes. 

Mimi shivered at Tai's intense gaze, and before she knew what was happening, Tai had kissed her sofly on the lips and then pulled back. Mimi looked at him, shocked but then smiled. Tai smiled in return and brought his head back down towards Mimi where they kissed, yet again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wasn't that corny? Hehehe. Well, anywayz, plz R & R!!! ^^ 


End file.
